wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland 2/Endings
A list of the Wasteland 2 endings Davey Crockett Conditions: *Enter Ranger Citadel *Go to the M388 Davy Crockett *Push the button Results: *Everyone inside dies including you *Invasion from the West takes over the region Save the world, kill your party Conditions: *Select "Adios" or have a living Mad Monk or Honorable Chieftain Kekkebah following you at the final dialogue selection Results: *Your whole party dies. The ending slide for the rangers states that your choice denuded them of their best and their finest, which is a serious setback for the Wasteland rangers. Cochise AI defeated Conditions: * Detonate the nuke Results" You have saved the world - or at least this small piece of it. Setting off Min's cobbled-together nuke inside Ranger Citadel destroyed the Ai and all its minions, and prevented its source code from broadcasting and propagating to other computers, robots and augmented humans. The AI's robotic future has been prevented. Unfortunately, the explosion has also made Ranger Citadel an uninhabitable irradiated hell-pit for the next few centuries, which means the Desert Rangers are once again looking for a new home. Until they find one, they have set up a temporary headquarters at the site of Ace's murder, using the radio tower there as their means of communication, and have ironically dubbed the place the new Ranger Citadel. AG CENTER Conditions: Save AG center instead of highpool Thanks to your timely internvention, Ag Center is recovering from the outbreak of mutant plant and insect growth that threatened to destroy it, and is once again distributing much needed fresh produce to communities across Arizona. There is still much rebuilding to be done, but because of you no one is going hungry, and the future of farming in Arizona is looking brighter every day. Conditions: Save Matt Indeed, Matt is so grateful that he has given the Rangers an additional discount on the produce he delivers to the Rangers. Even Kathy feels more kindly to the Rangers these days. Conditions: Save Rose, don't take her to LA Meanwhile, Rose, who despite her synthetic arm and heart was not taken over by the AI because you stopped it from broadcasting outside of Ranger Citadel, has been experimenting on the remains of the deadly exploding seed pods, and is getting very close to developing an organic hand grenade. Conditions: Save AG center, cleanse the three locations In addition to saving Ag Center, your thorough cleansing of Knottsburg, the Shiitake Mushroom Farms, and Stubbin's Farm, has spared the wasteland any further outbreaks of mutant plant and insect growth, and the citizens of those communities remain firm supporters of the desert rangers. Rail Nomad Thanks to your help, the Atchisons are in control of Rail Nomad and no longer have the Topekans to blame for their troubles. Sadly, that does not mean their troubles are over. Though they are rapidly expanding their network of rails, they killed dall the Topekan engineers and therefore there is no one to drive the trains. They have put out a call for qualified engineers, but so far no-one has answered, and meanwhile the trains are not running and they are going broke. Soon they will be poorer than they were before their victory. Prison With the conflict between the Rangers and the Red Skorpion Militia ending in a truce, but without anything really resolved, things are pretty much as they were before they heated up. The Skorpions remain in control of "Happy Valley" and Eastern AZ, and they 're still the same jerks they always were. And while there is no open fighting between RSM and Rangers, there is no cooperation either, and veiled threats and provocations continue on both sides. Prison Released and dihonorably discharged from the Rangers for public drunkenness, Rick Baychowski has moved in with his brother Red and opened a bar near the Prison using the money from the Damonta treasure. Unsurprisingly, he is rapidly drinking himself to death. Missile Silo Sending the Titan Missile to the Diamondback Militia left them in charge of the canyon, which they are now calling Diamondback Canyon. The DBM run the canyon efficiently and ruthlessly, and as promised, it is very safe, but their tolls are so high that Trade is till falling off. Damonta Because you so decisively dealt with the robot threat, Damonta is safe again and able to rebuild. The people who fled the danger have returned, businesses are reopening, and trade is beginning to pick up, though because the DBM are in charge of the Canyon of Titan, trade to the west is limited. Damonta In the shadow of the radio tower, Werewolf Wally keeps spinning the hits on KPOW, and gives shout-outs to the Rangers everyday. Damonta Now that Binh is back with them, and saved from being taken over by the AI because you stopped it from boradcasting it's (its) source code, Hector and Carla at the El Saigon are getting back to normal and cooking up their old family recipes again, though they constanly worry about Binh's artificial heart. Damonta Hopi and Magee reopened quickly and their repair ibusiness is booming, but their wariness of robots has remained with them, and they have vowed to dismantle every robot in the airplane graveyard so they can never wake up again. Rodia Thanks to you, the Mayor is back in charge and working hard to reverse the damage done by the Jerks. His first order of business was to throw out Gekko, install a new bank manager, and start using scrap as the town's official currency again. Acoounts have been reopened and people have money to spend again, causing the economy to thrive. His second order of business was to roder the farmers to diversify their crops. Agave remains a small part of every farmer's yield, but all kinds of fruits and vegetables are being gorwn now, people are eating well, and there is plenty to trade to other communities. Rodia prospers. Rodia With all their differences forgiven and forgotten, Dante and Virgil have combined their farms and are busy living happily ever after. Rodia With the disease that plagued the town cured, the citizens of Rodia once again thrive, while DR. Horchata continues to works to keep them happy and healthy. Rodia Reunited at last, Pistol Pete and his wife have decided they don't want to risk being separeted again, so they've sold their farm and now travel the wastes together, a mobile mom and pop gun shop. Coliseum With the Robbinson plot foiled and their custom of ritualistic cannibalism now a thing of the past, thanks to you, the Mannerites power and influence has begun to grow. Trade relations with other communities are expanding, and the Angel is becoming more integrated with Los Angelese as a whole. Coliseum Reunited after you saved Fletcher from execution, Fletcher and Zlizaveta have decided they can't trust either Mannerites or Robbinsons and have left the Angel for a new life in Rodia. They thank you every day for your rescue. The Rangers Without any remains found at the site of the helicopter crash, Angela is still listed as missing, but the Rangers gave her a funeral anyway. Her headstone reads, Angela Deth - Death Has Called His Daughter Home. The Rangers Since helping the Rangers take down the Base Cochise AI and collecting his pay, Gary has headed into the wastes again, looking for a job with plenty of action, and a little less attention to the rule of law. The Rangers Despite his hatred for the synths, Lexcanium was taken over by the Base Cochise Ai just like all the other augmented humans, and killed when he attacked the Rangers. Nevertheless, the Rangers recognized his earlier bravery and posthumously made him a Ranger, as well as giving him a proper Ranger retirement party. The Rangers Since helping you destroy the Base Cochise AI, Pizepi Joren has returned to Darwin Village with a deep respect for the Rangers and a love for the outside world. She has encouraged her fellow mutants to reconnect with the rest of civilization. . * Category:Wasteland 2